Seventh Constitution
The Seventh Constitution of Mayflower is the current Constitution that came into effect on May 5th, 2019. It replaced the Sixth Constitution. The Seventh Constitution sets out the boundaries of the State of Mayflower, its counties, the Executive Branch, Legislative Branch, and Judicial Branch. History Constitutional Convocation On April 8, 2019, a Convocation was initially formed consisting of six members--Governor FrancisMedvedeva, Lieutenant Governor Shad A, Attorney General FrancisHUnderwood, Chief Justice Kezzera, Bar Director Sam4219, and Chief Judge Tricknixon. The Convocation discussed specifically adding the powers of the Attorney General, balance with the Governor and State Senate, and recalls of state officials. The Seventh Constitution was signed by sixteen members. Ratification The Seventh Constitution was unveiled to the public on April 30, 2019, with a 24-hour comment period. The comment period revealed a couple of loopholes and grammatical issues. The final draft of the Seventh Constitution was proposed to the State Senate on May 2, 2019, and they voted to approve it unanimously. The same day, the District Court approved it. The next day, the Supreme Court approved it. The people were asked to ratify the Seventh Constitution on May 5, 2019; it passed by 74.8% of the vote. Amendments The Seventh Constitution has been amended four times. Framework Preamble The preamble sets out the purpose of the Constitution: to be an effective framework of government. The preamble also declares that the Constitution is the supreme law and nothing should conflict with it. Article One The first article outlines the rights of all citizens, democracy in government, and allegiance to the United States. The rights we have include the right to life, liberty, happiness, personal freedom, due process, right against unlawful searches, and the right to bear arms. Article Two The second article outlines the boundaries of the State of Mayflower and counties. Article Three The third article establishes county and municipal governments in the State of Mayflower. The Constitution provides for a sheriff and district in each county. It also provides for a legislature in this county and a charter. Article Four The fourth article establishes the Mayflower State Legislature and its only body, the State Senate. The article outlines the amount, qualifications, and privileges of Senators. It also calls on the Lieutenant Governor to be its presiding officer and for a President pro tempore to preside in the Lieutenant Governor's absence. The article provides for regular and special sessions--called by the Governor or members of the Senate. Lastly, it says that the members of the Executive and Judicial branches are subject to impeachment by the Senate. In the event of impeachment, the Supreme Court conducts a trial; if the Supreme Court is impeached then the District Court conducts a trial. Article Five The fifth article establishes the position of Governor and its powers. The powers of the Governor are wide-ranging but basically he enforces the laws of the State and protects the rights of all. This article also provides for a Lieutenant Governor who shall, if the Governor is absent, become Acting Governor. Article Six The sixth article establishes the Department of Justice with an Attorney General and district attorneys. The Attorney General is described as the chief law enforcement officer with the power to audit law enforcement agencies. Article Seven The seventh article establishes the State Police with the Colonel at its head. Article Eight The eighth article establishes the National Guard with the Adjutant General at its head. It also provides the grounds for martial law, conscription, and a military judiciary. Article Nine The ninth article establishes the Law Enforcement Training Institute with the Director at its head. Article Ten The tenth article establishes the Central Authority, the official body of the owners and developers of Mayflower. It provides them with the power to use developer discretion and to run elections. Article Eleven The eleventh article establishes the Judicial Branch. The judiciary is headed by the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court. The judiciary has the power to resolve disputes between the Executive and Legislative branches. It also decides on criminal, civil, and expunction matters. This article also establishes a state bar with a Director to manage the certification of attorneys. Article Twelve The twelveth article establishes referendums, initiatives, and recalls of public officials. Article Thirteen The thirteenth article establishes the process of impeachment and the grounds for it. Article Fourteen The fourteenth article establishes the oaths that need to be taken by officers of the government. Article Fifteen The fifteenth article sets out the process for amendments to the Constitution and for a future Eighth Constitution if the need was ever raised. It also provides that the laws of Mayflower stay the same throughout the transition to a new constitution, unless they conflict with the Constitution. Category:Government Category:Constitutions